It Could Have Been Four
by suzie2b
Summary: And of course drama. Two German infiltrators try to kidnap a general who is taking a train from Benghazi to Tunis.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **It Could Have Been Four**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was evening when the Rat Patrol arrived at the railway station in Benghazi. They had been assigned to be part of security on the train going from there to Tunis. Not only was the train carrying supplies, but also a high ranking general by the name of Henry Jenkins.**

 **Troy and Moffitt watched as Hitch and Tully loaded the two jeeps onto a flatbed car that had been placed in the middle of the train. Troy asked, "What do we know about this General Jenkins?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "He's one of four five star generals. It's said that he's very demanding and travels with a handpicked entourage of four bodyguards, three aides, a personal secretary, and a personal chef and assistant. For this trip two more bodyguards have been added."**

" **I don't like it. If he has his own bodyguards, why is High Command sending us?"**

" **This is the first general staff meeting General Jenkins has attended in North Africa. Apparently High Command feels that with our knowledge of the desert and the German forces it would be a good idea for us to provide a bit of extra support."**

 **Troy sighed. For some reason he had a bad feeling about this mission. Hitch and Tully joined the sergeants and Troy asked, "Everything secure?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "Tied down good and tight, sarge."**

" **Okay, let's get something to eat and then get some rest. Tomorrow starts before daylight for us."**

 **###############################**

 **The next morning, before dawn, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully had a quick breakfast before going to the train depot. With the exception of the two engineers, who were busily readying the locomotive, there was no one on the platform.**

 **Troy said, "Okay, Moffitt, you take Hitch and Tully and check every car. Look for anything unusual. The only two people that should be on board are the chef and his help. They're supposed to be stocking the kitchen car and nothing else. No exceptions."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Where are you going to be?"**

" **First I'm going to make sure our engineers are the same two I met yesterday. Then I'm going to keep an eye on the platform area. We'll meet back here when you're done."**

 **There were five cars and a locomotive. Moffitt send Hitch and Tully to either end to start. "Be especially thorough with the general's car."**

 **Tully gave a low whistle when he entered the car that had been set up for General Jenkins' use for the nearly twenty-four hour long trip to Tunis. There was a large, highly polished desk and chair for the general to use. A small, plain table and chair was set up with a typewriter, obviously for his secretary. There was a large, ornate rug on the floor, as well as red velvet covered chairs, a sofa, coffee and end tables.**

 **Tully was checking the car over carefully for anything out of place or unusual when a door opened. He looked up to see a young man walk in with a tray holding a coffee urn, cups, saucers, milk, and sugar. Tully frowned and said, "Hold it right there. No one's allowed in here yet. Who are you?"**

 **The young man stopped so suddenly when he saw a machine gun pointed at him that he nearly dropped the tray. "I'm Jerry Clark. The Chef's assistant. I'm here to set up General Jenkins' morning coffee."**

" **Well, you just turn yourself around, go back to the kitchen, and stay there. We'll let you know when you can come in."**

" **But the general wants his coffee here before he arrives."**

 **Tully took Jerry by the arm and escorted him out the door. "Listen to me! Go! Don't make me throw you off this train!" He stood in the doorway to watch as the young man crossed the car couplings to the kitchen car and went inside.**

 **As Jerry closed the door, Tully heard Troy ask, "Who was that?"**

" **Said his name's Jerry Clark, the chef's assistant. Wanted to set up coffee for the general."**

" **You didn't let him leave anything in there, did you?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "You said 'no exceptions'."**

 **Troy nodded. "Good. How's it going?"**

" **Haven't found anything unusual, sarge."**

 **Once everything was checked Troy sent word to Lieutenant Wilson, who was in charge of the general's bodyguards, that things were ready. The kitchen was notified that they could prepare for General Jenkins' arrival.**

 **The train headed out of the depot on schedule, just as the sun rose on the horizon.**

 **###############################**

 **Corporal Cooper was at one door inside General Jenkins' car and another bodyguard, Private Thompson, stood at the other. In the kitchen car Privates Allen and Carter were stationed at each of those two doors. Lieutenant Wilson and Private Bell were walking through each car, doing their own inspection. They left the kitchen car and started across the flatbed, which held the jeeps with Troy and Hitch sitting in back with the 50s pointed out into the desert in opposite directions.**

 **Troy asked, "Everything to the general's liking, lieutenant?"**

 **Lieutenant Wilson gave a nod. "Satisfactory, sergeant. General Jenkins would have preferred a larger car, but he's willing to make do." Troy didn't say anything more and the lieutenant said, "This must be a waste of time for you and your men."**

" **We take our missions very seriously, sir. No matter what it entails."**

" **I know this is the first time my men and I have been in North Africa, but you don't honestly think the Germans will try to attack a moving train, do you, sergeant?"**

 **Troy stared out at the desert. "In our experience we don't put anything passed the enemy."**

 **Lieutenant Wilson and Private Bell continued on into the first of two boxcars loaded with supplies, where they found Moffitt keeping watch between the two side doors. No words passed between them, just a simple nod from Moffitt. They went into the second supply car and found Tully sitting on a crate with his machine gun across his lap where he could easily see out both doors.**

 **Lieutenant Wilson didn't like the fact that neither Troy nor his men bothered to salute him. He looked at Tully with displeasure. "Private…"**

" **Pettigrew, sir."**

" **Private Pettigrew, this is Private Bell. He will be joining you on watch."**

 **Tully said, "No real need for it, sir. I've got it covered."**

 **Wilson gave him a condescending smile. "I insist, private."**

 **Tully shrugged. "Yes, sir."**

 **The lieutenant turned and walked away, leaving the two privates alone. Bell sighed as he leaned against the crate Tully was on and slid down to sit on the floor. "Name's Wayne."**

 **Tully reached a hand down as he said, "I'm Tully. Pleased to meet you."**

 **Wayne shook the offered hand and said, "Same here. Where are you from?"**

" **Kentucky. How 'bout you?"**

" **California."**

 **Tully asked, "How long you been with General Jenkins as a bodyguard?"**

 **Bell replied, "Not long. Me and Corporal Cooper were recruited at the same time just before they got to Benghazi."**

" **Must be a pretty good job."**

" **It's not too bad I guess, but the general can be a pain in the backside at times. Always demanding one thing or another. Sending one of us privates out on errands."**

 **Tully's brow furrowed. "But isn't that part of the job?"**

 **Private Bell said, "They brought us in to guard the general … not to be his serving boys. He has three aides that can do his fetch and carry work. I don't know how the others put up with it."**

" **Why don't you talk to Lieutenant Wilson? Maybe he could have you assigned somewhere else."**

" **Oh, I don't need to talk to the lieutenant. He recruited me and the corporal for just this one trip. Something about wanting to be sure the general stays safe."**

 **After that the two privates fell silent.**

 **Hours later, when it was nearly noon, Bell checked his watch and stood up. He went to one of the side doors and looked out, then he went to the other and did the same. Then he turned and pointed his rifle at Tully.**

 **Tully frowned. "What're you doing?"**

" **Just stay put and you won't get hurt." Bell stepped forward and took Tully's weapons, then took a set of handcuffs out of a pocket. "You're going to cuff yourself … hands behind your back."**

 **The train suddenly lurched slightly, but it was enough to force Bell off balance and stumble back a step. Tully took the advantage and jumped him.**

 **Moffitt had just moved to the door and was looking out when he saw a body fall out of the second supply car. He wished there was an emergency stop cord in the boxcar as he went quickly to the other car and carefully opened the door to look around before he called, "Tully?"**

 **Moffitt closed the door and walked further inside. He saw Tully's machine gun on the floor along with his helmet, and what appeared to be blood.**

 **Private Bell stepped out from behind a crate and made his presence known by pushing the barrel of his rifle into Moffitt's back. "Drop your gun, sergeant."**

 **###############################**

 **When Tully regained consciousness he was alone on the sand next to the tracks and there was no train in sight. He started to sit up and groaned at the pain in his abdomen. He remembered Private Bell slashing at him with his own knife and looked down at a bloody slice in his shirt. Tully tried to steady himself by leaning on his left hand, but pain flared up his arm and he fell back. After a minute he rolled to his hands and knees, making sure to hold his left arm against his chest. Once the dizziness passed, he pushed himself up to his knees.**

 **The moment he checked his left arm Tully knew it was broken just above the wrist, but the bones seemed to still be in place. He took his watch off his swollen wrist and put it in his shirt pocket, then pulled his utility belt off and slid the empty sheath off, then made it into a makeshift sling. "Hopefully, I'll find something to make a splint out of along the way."**

 **Tully unbuttoned his shirt to examine the cut in his abdomen. It was about three inches long, but wasn't too deep and had stopped bleeding on its own. He buttoned his shirt and looked around to get his bearings. Then started walking, following the train tracks towards Tunis.**

 **###############################**

 **Before Bell allowed Moffitt to open the door that would take them out onto the flatbed car, he said, "We're going to walk nice and easy. Don't draw any undue attention to yourself."**

 **Moffitt walked out onto the flatbed, where Troy and Hitch were still manning the 50 caliber machine guns. Troy watched as the two moved toward them, then asked, "Everything okay, Moffitt?"**

 **The sergeant stopped and said, "Everything's just fine, Sam. Why do you ask?"**

 **Troy's brow furrowed slightly as he saw the look on Moffitt's face and noticed he didn't have his machine gun. "Just wondering where you two are going."**

" **We thought we'd go to the kitchen car for something to snack on. Can I bring something back for you and Hitch?"**

 **Troy glanced down and saw that the holster on Moffitt's hip was empty. "No. We're good. Thanks."**

 **Moffitt gave a nod and proceeded on to the kitchen car. However, as he and Bell passed, Troy noticed Bell had his rifle in his right hand and his left hand was on his belt trying to hide the pistol he'd tucked there.**

 **Hitch knew there was something odd about the exchange and waited for the door to the kitchen car closed behind them, before he said, "What's going on?"**

" **I think we're in for some trouble. Go check on Tully."**

 **Hitch hurried through to the last car, but all he found was Tully's helmet, machine gun, and spots of blood on the floor. The long-bladed knife Hitch knew belonged to his friend was on the floor a few feet away. He picked up the items and headed back to report to Troy.**

 **It seemed like a long time before Hitch returned. When he finally appeared, Troy watched the private set the gun, knife, and helmet on the hood of the jeep. "Where's Tully?"**

 **Hitch looked up at the sergeant worriedly. "He's not back there. Just his gun, knife, and helmet, along with some blood."**

 **Troy frowned anxiously, "You're sure he's not there? You checked everywhere?"**

" **Yeah, I checked both cars. No sign of him."**

 **Troy and Hitch looked at each other knowing that Tully had somehow been thrown from the train. Troy said, "When they walked by, Moffitt was unarmed, but Private Bell had his rifle and a handgun in his belt that he was trying to hide."**

 **Hitch frowned. "Do you think Bell is after General Jenkins?"**

" **He wouldn't be working alone. According to the paperwork I read, Bell and Corporal Cooper were assigned to this detail at the same time out of Benghazi."**

" **What are we gonna do?"**

 **That's when they heard two shots.**

 **###############################**

 **Tully had walked for maybe five miles before he came upon two old crates that had apparently fallen or were thrown from a train at some point in the past. They were broken and devoid of any contents. Tully found a wooden slat that could work as a splint. He put his foot on it and pulled the other end up with his right hand until it broke.**

 **Tully had to stop to rest after that and lowered himself to sit on the sand with his back against a crate. His abdomen had started to bleed with the exertion, but after a minute of pressure it had stopped again. Tully took his shirt off, and with some effort, managed to tear the left sleeve off. After getting back into the shirt, he held the broken slat in place with the fingers of his left hand so it was flat against his forearm. Then he started to wrap the shirt sleeve snuggly around the slat and his arm, tucking the ends under to finish it off. It had been a painful process, but his arm was now stabilized and there would be less pain as he moved. Tully put his arm back in the sling and got to his feet to begin walking again.**

 **###############################**

 **Troy crouched as he eased open the door to the kitchen car with his pistol in his hand and looked around. Private Allen was lying in a puddle of blood a few feet away. Troy opened the door further and saw Private Carter at the other end of the car, also dead with blood pooling around his head. He stood slowly and took a step inside with Hitch right behind him with a machine gun.**

 **They found Chef Edwards and his assistant bound and gagged behind a counter. The two were untied and Troy said, "No matter what you two stay put and keep your heads down."**

 **Edwards and Clark nodded silently. Hitch noticed the emergency cord in the corner and said, "Why don't we stop the train?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "Not yet. They don't know we're on to them and I want to keep it that way as long as possible."**

 **As Troy and Hitch moved across the couplings to the next door, they heard another shot and a woman scream. When they got to the door that led into General Jenkins' car they had no idea what was waiting on the other side. On a silent count of three Troy flung open the door and he and Hitch charged in.**

 **Corporal Cooper immediately grabbed the general's secretary to use as a shield and said, "Hold it right there! If you come any closer, I will kill her."**

 **Troy took a quick look around and saw General Jenkins sitting behind his desk with his hands resting on its top with Moffitt standing next to him. Lieutenant Wilson and Private Thompson were seated in chairs and two of the general's aides were sitting on the sofa. The third aide was on the floor, his blood soaking the rug. Private Bell was behind the Corporal.**

 **Cooper said, "Now drop your weapons."**

 **Troy hesitated a moment, then let his pistol fall to the floor. Hitch followed suit with his machine gun as Troy asked, "So who are you two?"**

" **I am Unteroffizier Ulfred Fischer." He indicated Bell with a nod. "He his Obergrenadier Josef Krause."**

" **Okay, now we've established that you're German. What do you want?"**

" **We intend to take General Jenkins to German High Command for interrogation."**

 **Troy's slight smile was deadly. "And you really believe you can pull this off?"**

 **Fischer said, "Technically we already have. It is now only a matter of stopping the train. Krause and I will get off with the general. Once the train is out of sight we will signal our people."**

 **General Jenkins pounded the desk top angrily with a fist. "You won't get away with this! I will die before going with you!"**

" **Every time you refuse I will kill one of these people, general." Fischer pushed the barrel of his handgun against the secretary's head. "I'll start with her. Is this what you want?"**

 **The general blustered, "This is a war! People die all the time! Do you really think you can intimidate me with these threats?"**

 **Fischer glanced over his shoulder at Krause and said, "Go tell the engineer to stop the train."**

 **The moment Fischer looked away Hitch lunged for the emergency cord. As the train's brakes were suddenly and forcefully applied, wheels grinding out sparks as they slid along the rails, everyone and everything went flying around the car.**

 **###############################**

 **Tully was exhausted. He looked at his watch, but discovered it had broken, probably in the fall, so he could only guess at how long he'd been walking, and he had no idea how long he'd been unconscious. The sun was going down and soon he would be in the dark. Tully let himself fall to his knees – he needed to rest.**

" **I wonder if anyone realizes I'm missing yet."**

 **Tully sat down and eased himself back onto the sand. His arm throbbed painfully and the cut stung as he moved.**

" **Wish I knew what's going on and why Bell tried to kill me." Tully closed his eyes. "I just need to rest for a few minutes."**

 **When he awoke it was dark and cold. Tully wasn't sure if he'd fallen asleep or unconscious, but he cursed himself as he struggled to his feet.**

 **###############################**

 **In the confusion Lieutenant Wilson was able to disarm Fischer and Moffitt got to Krause before he could regain his balance and get off a shot.**

 **As Wilson and Private Thompson tied the two Germans up, General Jenkins got up off the floor and said angrily as he pointed to the now overturned chairs, "I want them tied to those chairs where I can keep my eyes on them! You both will regret this and will pay dearly for the deaths of my men!"**

 **Troy asked Moffitt, "What happened to Tully?"**

" **I'm not exactly sure. I saw someone fall from the train and when I went to see what had happened I was taken prisoner by Private Krause."**

 **Hitch said, "We have to go back for him. We know he's hurt."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah. Let's get the jeeps unloaded." He turned to Lieutenant Wilson. "Will you and Thompson be able to handle things from here? We have a missing man to find."**

 **The lieutenant said, "Not a problem, sergeant." He looked at the remaining two aides and said, "Go give them a hand."**

 **After getting the jeeps off the flatbed and the ramps reloaded, Troy turned to the two men who had helped them and said, "You'd better go through the kitchen car and tell the chef and his assistant everything's under control now. And tell the lieutenant I'll get the train moving."**

 **The two jeeps pulled up next to the locomotive and one of the engineers asked, "Is there trouble? Anyone hurt?"**

 **Troy replied, "Yeah, there's trouble. Get this train moving and, no matter what, don't stop until you get to the Tunis station."**

 **They waited until the train began to start moving and slowly picked up speed, then swung around and headed out to find Tully. It was getting dark and they knew there wasn't much time.**

 **###############################**

 **Tully stumbled along, laboring with every exhaustive step. He shivered with cold and his mouth was so dry it hurt to take a breath. "Have to keep moving."**

 **He thought he heard a sound. The desert was so quiet at night that sound could carry for miles. Tully looked around the moonlit landscape, but saw nothing and continued on, head down and arms wrapped around himself against the cold.**

 **Minutes later he heard it again, only it sounded closer. Tully brought his head up to see four dots of light coming in his direction. He hoped it was help, because there was nowhere to hide.**

 **The jeeps stopped and Tully heard Troy call his name. He was so glad to hear the familiar voice that he dropped to his knees, knowing he was safe with his friends. Troy got a med kit and flashlight while Hitch kept watch. Moffitt checked Tully's wounded abdomen, cleaned the cut, and bandaged it, but decided to leave the makeshift splint on his arm. Tully was given morphine and water, then was loaded into a jeep and wrapped in blankets before they headed for Tunis.**

 **###############################**

 **About fifteen hours after getting Tully to the hospital in Tunis, he started to wake up. The first thing he noticed was that he was warm. The bustling sounds of the hospital ward began to filter in from around him, then there was a soft voice that he recognized. Tully opened his eyes and after several seconds said quietly, "Hi."**

 **Hitch looked up from the magazine he'd been reading aloud from and smiled. "Hey, Tully. Good to see you finally awake."**

" **Water?"**

" **Sure." Hitch left and came back with a glass. He helped Tully take a few sips. Hitch watched his friend look at the cast on his left arm and feel the bandage on his abdomen. "Do you remember anything?"**

 **Tully nodded slowly. "That idiot Private Bell tried to kill me and then threw me off the train." Hitch nodded. "Why'd he do that?"**

" **Well, turns out that Bell is actually Krause and Corporal Cooper is really Fischer. It was a plot to kidnap General Jenkins."**

" **Everyone okay?"**

 **Hitch replied, "Privates Allen and Carter, and one of the general's aides were killed, but everyone else made it. Krause and Fischer are prisoners of war, and the general was on time for his meeting."**

 **Tully nodded, then looked up his friend. "I don't know how long I was out there, but to be honest I was starting to wonder if anyone noticed I was missing."**

" **Moffitt saw you fall off the train, but he didn't know it was you until he went back to check and Krause took him prisoner. It was a while before we could get the train stopped and the jeeps offloaded to go after you."**

 **Troy and Moffitt walked into the ward and as they got to Tully's bunk, Troy smiled and said, "Well, look who's back among the living."**

 **Moffitt asked, "How are you feeling now that you've had some rest?"**

 **Tully smiled. "I'm not feeling too bad. Just a bit sore. Wonderin' when they're gonna let me out of here."**

 **Troy said, "We saw the doc on the way in. He said as soon as you're awake and feeling up to it, we can spring ya out of here. But it'll be a day or two before he'll release you to go back to base."**

 **Tully started to sit up. "Where's my clothes?"**

 **Hitch chuckled. "Hang on. I'll ask the nurse about them."**

 **Tully was sitting on the edge of the bunk after Hitch had helped him get dressed and was watching him tie his boots for him when Moffitt produced a box from his jacket. "A nurse found your watch in your shirt pocket and gave it to me to hold onto. I noticed it was broken." He opened the box and handed it to Tully. "They happened to have a few in supply. Thought you could use it. It's all wound up and the time is set."**

 **Tully grinned as he took the box. "Gee, thanks." He took the watch out of the box and admired it. "It'll be a while before I can wear it … but I really appreciate it."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Can't have you being late for the war, can we."**

 **Hitch stood up and said, "You're set to go, Tully. Want to go to our quarters to rest or the mess hall?"**

 **Tully stood up slowly and grimaced slightly at the sting in his abdomen. He tucked the watch safely into his shirt pocket and said, "I am kinda hungry."**

 **Troy held up two bottles of pills as Moffitt helped Tully adjust the sling. "Good. The nurse gave me these while you were getting dressed. She said you need to eat something before you can take anything."**

 **At the mess hall, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully got their trays and headed for a table when they saw Lieutenant Wilson and Private Thompson. Troy asked, "Mind if we join you, lieutenant?"**

 **Wilson smiled. "Not at all, sergeant. Have a seat."**

 **Thompson looked at the cast on Tully's arm. "We heard what happened to you. Glad to see you're up and around."**

 **Tully nodded. "Thanks. Sorry to hear about Allen, Carter, and the general's aide." Before he could say anything more Hitch reached over and started cutting the meat that was on Tully's plate. Tully looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?"**

 **Hitch continued cutting. "Helping."**

 **Tully took the knife and fork away from him. "I can do it." He pulled his arm out of the sling and fumbled trying to hold the fork with the fingers of his left hand. When he finally got that under control, Tully found that he couldn't put enough pressure on it to hold the meat still while he tried to cut it. Finally, sighing with frustration, he handed the utensils back to a smiling Hitch. "Thanks."**

 **After they'd finished eating, Troy shook a pill out of each bottle and handed them to Tully, who asked, "What are these for anyway?"**

 **Troy said, "The big one's an antibiotic and the other is for pain."**

 **Chef Edwards came out of the kitchen with two plates with apple pie on them. He set them down in front of Lieutenant Wilson and Private Thompson. "Leftovers from General Jenkins dinner." Then the chef noticed Troy and his men. "Hey, you guys want some pie? There's plenty."**

 **Moffitt looked at the slices of pie, which had fat chunks of apple between the flaky crusts and grinned. "You don't have to ask us twice. I don't remember the last time I've had apple pie that looked so good."**

" **Great, I'll be right back." When Edwards returned with four more slices of pie, he said, "This is the least I can do after you guys got us out of that jam on the train." He looked at Wilson. "No offence lieutenant."**

 **Wilson smiled. "None taken, Darren. He looked at the sergeant. "To be honest, Troy, we would've been in a lot more serious trouble if you and your men weren't with us."**

 **Troy said, "It's unfortunate that three good men were lost, but it could've been a lot worse."**

" **How so?"**

 **Troy looked at Tully enjoying his pie and said, "It could've been four."**


End file.
